


Tattoos Remind Us of What We’ll Always Have

by CelestialVoid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Tattooed Harry, Tattooed Harry Potter, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Harry got some new tattoos and he’s a little anxious about showing them to Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 305





	Tattoos Remind Us of What We’ll Always Have

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveyProphet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyProphet/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Татуировки, которые напоминают нам о том, что всегда будет с нами](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263122) by [Iritena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iritena/pseuds/Iritena)



The smell of freshly brewed coffee drifted upstairs, the strong smell stirring Draco as he woke to find himself alone among the mess of blankets. He blinked heavily, rubbing at his eyes as he sat upright and looked around the room.

He raked his fingers through his hair, combing back the sleep-tousled mess of silvery blond hair before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and rising gracefully. He grabbed one of Harry’s old shirts from where it’d been tossed over the back of the chair in the corner of the room, pulling it on before heading downstairs.

He crept into the kitchen to find Harry standing in front of the percolator, dressed in a pair of jeans and a faded burgundy shirt with bold yellow letters that read _HOGWARTS ALUMNI_. His messy brown hair hung forward, casting shadows over his bright green eyes.

He looked like he’d been up for a while.

Harry grabbed two mugs out of the cupboard and set them down on the bench.

Draco took a step closer, his footsteps quiet as he shuffled over to Harry’s side. He wrapped his arms around the man’s waist, resting his forehead against Harry’s shoulder blades.

He was only ever that affectionate when it was the two of them.

“Good morning,” Harry said softly.

Draco let out a quiet groan.

“Here you go,” Harry said, holding a cup of coffee out to his side.

Draco sleepily untangled himself from Harry and reached for the mug, cupping it between his hands as he sipped at the coffee.

Harry turned to face him, leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead.

Draco smiled into his cup.

Harry leant back, resting his hips against the counter top as he took a sip of his coffee.

“I’ve got something that I need to show you,” Harry said, a hint of hesitation and unease in his voice.

Draco looked up at him, more awake now.

“I, uh… I got a tattoo,” Harry told him. “Two, actually.”

“Oh?” Draco said, lowering his cup slightly to look at Harry.

Harry set his mug down and pushed himself upright. He grabbed the back of his shirt, turning his back to Draco as he pulled his shirt over his head.

On his left shoulder blade was a tattooed constellation, dotted lines connecting stars and charting out the constellation of Canis Major, with the brightest star at the centre.

“Sirius,” Draco said, setting down his mug and gently brushing his finger across the tattooed star.

“Because he always had my back,” Harry said, a hint of sorrow in his voice.

Draco dropped his gaze.

A moment of silence hung between them.

Draco swallowed hard.

“And the other one?” he asked, almost hesitantly.

Harry turned around, showing Draco the tattoo on his bare chest.

Draco’s breath caught in his throat, his eyes full of wonder as he gently brushed his fingers across Harry’s chest, his fingertips tracing the dotted lines of another constellation.

“Draco,” he whispered, tracing the lines with his finger.

“Because you always have had, and always will have, my heart,” Harry told him.

Draco looked up, meeting Harry’s gaze.

A soft, bashful smile turned up the corners of Draco’s lips. “And you have mine.”

Harry reached forward, gently brushing aside a stray strand of hair that fell forward across Draco’s face. He slid a finger beneath his chin and gently coaxed Draco to lift his head. He leant forward, bringing their lips together in a sweet, tender kiss.

Draco ran his hands up Harry’s chest, taking his face in his hands as he pulled him closer.

Harry set his other hand on Draco’s hip, steadying the two of them.

He drew back slowly, resting his forehead against Draco’s.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
